Too Close to Shadows
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "Himuro-san, are you okay? You seem distracted." Kuroko said with a twinge of worry and fear. This was the same feeling he had with Imayoshi when the Touou, point guard started to develop feelings for him. Prequel to A Warm Bed. Himuro/Kuroko


**Summary**: "Himuro-san, are you okay? You seem distracted." Kuroko said with a twinge of worry and fear. This was the same feeling he had with Imayoshi when the Touou, point guard started to develop feelings for him. Prequel to A Warm Bed. Himuro/Kuroko

**Word Count**: 2,222 Words

* * *

The shadow of Seirin panted under the running water. The heat and relaxing pressure of the water made Kuroko's muscles slack and his heavy breathing lethargic. There was something about a warm shower in the winter after a hard day at practice, even if it was in the public, locker room. The transparent teen shivered at the familiar, lustful desire the bath reminded him of. Shower sex was great fun, especially when Murisakibara gnawed his teeth into the pale, tender flesh, or the time that Wakamatsu made the younger, Seirin, small forward tremble under his skilled, rough hands under the steady stream. The phantom, sixth man curled his fingers in his fine, wispy hairs and closed his wide, cyan eyes. Tetsuya locked his mind shut to the flood of erotic memories, not finding the idea of getting an erection in the public area. He was much too tired to act on those thoughts anyways. Coach Riko and Captain Hyuuga, while they were just as proud of winning Winter Cup as everyone else, they knew the absence of Kiyoshi in the court hurt their chances of keeping the title. As the invisible man became exhausted to the point of almost passing out, the most important thing about being a part of teamwork was still there, the fun and connection between everyone was still intact. Those values were all that mattered. Kuroko washed the last of the sweat and soap from his lean, hard body; his face uncontrollably winced at the thought of bracing the chilling cold, and sighed in slight disappointment. The sky-blue man turned the knob to stop the flow of water and stepped out of the comforts of the shower.

"Hm… I must have stayed in there for too long. Even Kagami-kun left before I finished." The former, Teiko trump card whispered to himself. Tetsuya strolled casually to his bag, careful to make sure he did not trip over his slippery, wet feet, and the slick tile. The milky-blue teen saw an unexpected light emitted from his cellphone; he did not think there was anything going on for him today. Kuroko slipped his matching phone open and checked his messages. One of the new messages was from Kagami, informing his shadow that he was going to play one-on-one with Aomine at an indoor gym, and that he would not wait to walk Kuroko home after practice. The text was straight forward and normal; the one that followed after that was peculiar. It was from Himuro Tatsuya, one of the myriad of men that Kuroko slept with from time to time, requesting to see the shadow before his flight back to Los Angeles tomorrow morning and that the princely teen would pick him up at his High School's basketball gymnasium after practice. Kuroko gave a small huff of annoyance, but knew he would regret later in a more refreshed state not giving a proper good bye to the good-looking, second year. He checked the time and his eyes bulged slightly in horror. "I hope Himuro-san has not been waiting outside in the cold this whole time."

"Actually, I was waiting by the bleachers. Taiga let me in when he ran out to greet Aomine." A tranquil, almost lyrical voice chirped in. The dark-haired, Yosen, shooting guard appeared pleased to see the petite shadow naked and dripping wet from the shower. "As for making me wait, don't worry about it. It felt nice to have some time to relax and stretch my legs. The train ride is over six hours long, so it felt good to stretch. Himuro waved off and sauntered toward the quiet, demure player of Seirin. "We'll hang out at Taiga's apartment. He told me he wouldn't be home until midnight at least. He and Aomine are going to grab something to eat, and play some video games after that as well. You don't mind keeping me company during that time while I am waiting for my little brother and my plane, would you?" Kuroko shook his head. The handsome, older man casually unzipped the sky-blue teen's bag, and pulled out the towel Tetsuya wanted before going through his phone.

"Thank you," The invisible, sixth man said as he accepted the fluffy towel from Tatsuya, no emotion on his face as the pale male dried himself off. The shadow did not mind the elder, Yosen ace's company, or at least that was what Himuro hoped for. It was hard to read the placid-faced, small forward's moods and desires. They had started this mutually-beneficial, sexual relationship after their team's match, and it was still hard to decipher what Kuroko was thinking or feeling outside of intercourse. The unknown was frustrating and alluring at the same time; he would have to ask Taiga about the shadow later.

Once Kuroko dried and got dressed into his casual clothes, the two basketball players left together and quietly on the bus to Kagami's apartment. Himuro sent glances at the petite man, each one getting longer as they sat in the vehicle. A dull, throbbing pain filled the Yosen student's chest, but he did not want to look away. There was a pull that the apparition-like teen had on the poker-faced, shooting guard, and no matter how painful it felt to be ignored and pushed away, the princely boy could not turn away. He was here on a bus, next to the object of his affections, his luggage and Kuroko's bag in the seats in front of them, and Himuro's palms were sweating from the hidden nervousness inside him. It was not a good idea to follow through such an arrangement (it was certainly not a healthy obsession to fuel when he was not even sure if the younger, basketball regular desired romance), but just one fleeting glance at the other man's form and he knew that he could not divert from the phantom.

"Himuro-san, are you okay? You seem distracted." Kuroko said with a twinge of worry and fear. This was the same feeling he had with Imayoshi when the Touou, point guard started to develop feelings for him.

"Do I seem that way? Perhaps my body is just dreading the flight before even getting on the plane." Himuro joked to obscure his true emotions.

Soon they accessed the red-and-black haired teen's apartment and set their bags by the living room couch. Kuroko did not look at Himuro as they walked into the bedroom that was supposed to be for Kagami's father but unexpectedly became the guest room. They crawled under the quilted covers, the sky-blue teen comfortably pinned to the bed as the second year hungrily gazed down at his lover for this evening. The adrenaline was rushing through the dark-haired man despite not having kissed the gorgeous, Miracle boy under him. All it took to feel his blood to boil were those large, lust-clouded eyes staring back at him, beckoning the elder to swoop in, ravish the divine, pale flesh, and mark it as his. While they always started with a kiss, the boys' lips never lingered on that for long. Himuro liked to suckle and touch and worship every inch of flesh he could. Teeth grazed against soft, toned skin, fingertips running over the smoothness that was comparable to silk, and clothes jutted to the side to expose more. Kuroko would groan and mew faintly at the other's touch, anchoring his hands onto Tatsuya's shoulders and his thighs instinctively wrapping around the ebony-haired man's waist. The Seirin, small forward arched his back, trying to bring the shooting guard even closer, and making the man above him sigh contently. Abruptly, the phantom pulled the handsome man up for another kiss, and crashed their lips together harshly that their teeth throbbed.

"I'm feeling impatient; please hurry Tatsuya-san." It was the first time the beloved shadow called Himuro by his first name. He could not refuse the request, even if he preferred to take it slow. From that moment, the fantasy of having the transparent teen be his and only his felt real.

"Why don't we remove all these unnecessary garments? Would you like that Tetsuya?" The Japanese-American boy inquired, knowing exactly what the teen writhing against him wanted. Yet even with that knowledge, the dark-haired man felt his chest tighten at the little nod. Their tongues slithered and twisted around each other. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows worriedly at the almost-romantic, slow kiss. The cyan-colored teen ignored the troubling signs to succumb to the pleasure. With skilled, swift hands, their shirts were flung across the room. Himuro leaned in closer until they were chest-to-chest, relishing in the feeling at their bare flesh pressing together. Kuroko's moans vibrated powerfully through both of them, and his small hands tugged at the hem of the older teen's pants. The taller man almost chuckled against the pale, petal-shaped lips, when the tubs at his trousers became an aggressive yank. The shooting guard snuck a hand under the younger regular's head and pulled him even closer to him, shoving himself harder into Kuroko.

Their pants were quickly whisked away, but Himuro made sure to retrieve the lubricant Kuroko always carried in his pockets. Tatsuya gripped Tetsuya's buttocks, spreading them wider apart and thrusting his erection teasingly against the young boy's eager hole. The light-blue boy whimpered and tightened his strong grip on the princely man's muscular shoulders. Another thrust of the elder man's hips made the Seirin student mew in bliss. Kuroko subconsciously moved his hips upwards to feel more of the thick tip press against him, and whined when Himuro pulled away teasingly.

"Himuro-san…"

"Hm… you were calling me Tatsuya earlier." The elegant man sighed in disappointment. "I think you know how to make me continue."

"Please Tatsuya-san… I want you inside me." It was so soft, as if Kuroko knew his words could break Himuro at any second. Did the observant phantom know? It was known that he watched his teammates while he was in the shadows, but could he read his bedroom partners and their feelings as well.

The click of the bottle opening and the sound of fingers getting slippery and slick made the sky-blue teen brace himself. The sexually-devious, small forward gasped when a skilled, slender finger slid in and jabbed his prostate. Tatsuya's fingers moved beautifully and stretched the tight cavity made Tetsuya's thighs quake from the pleasure. The invisible man was making the handsome teen lose his composure; the sight of Kuroko desperately trying to impale and ride the digits inside him and those cyan orbs rolling back in euphoria, made Himuro grow impatient. When there was three fingers sliding in and out of the transparent teen's inner walls, Himuro gasped at the feeling of saliva-slick fingers wrapping around his cock. Kuroko was becoming impatient. Losing his patient, the pretty man nodded against the Miracle boy's neck, withdrew his fingers, and presses the head of his cock against the sky-blue teen's entrance and having no patience for any teasing.

"Oh god!" Tetsuya cried out when the older, mirage shooter thrust hard and fast into him. The former, Teiko trump card was so overcome with pleasure that he could no longer speak. Tatsuya grunted from the wild fire that was spreading through him. The younger student's body bowed and his eyes watered in euphoria. The Generation of Miracle wantonly groaned and bucked his body from the assault of immediate gratification. The Yosen ace withdrew himself from the tight heat clamped down on his cock, holding his breath when he felt the soft, silky walls clench and demand him to thrust back in. Himuro could barely restrain himself from thrusting back in after just a few centimeters out. The handsome man was almost entirely out of his slimmer lover before he slammed back in. The elder was only staring to build the pace, when the promiscuous shadow became undone and shot white, stringy fluid all over their stomachs. Kuroko blushed.

"Don't worry; I'll make you come again." Before the milky-blue colored teen could respond, Himuro shoved hard into the sensitive phantom. The tempo grew faster and it was not long until the petite boy's member was fully hard and dripping with precum again. Every nerve being struck by the thick cock filling him made the Seirin, small forward unable to do anything but thrash, moan, and claw at the sheets underneath him. Himuro smirked and shifted his hips, changing the angle and making the sky-blue teen buck and writhe. As they drew closer to a blind, frenzied finish, both of their hips moved at an irregular rhythm, not thinking of anything but release. Kuroko was the first to succumb to the heavenly bliss again, his toes clenched as he came, and cock spewed globs of white essence onto their bodies. The inner walls viciously and savagely clamped down and trembled against his cock. The elegant man closed his eyes and gave a few snaps of his hips before filling the beloved shadow.

Too quickly, Kuroko requested that Himuro pull out of him and allow him to get dressed.

"You aren't going to stay?" The ebony-haired man instantly wanted to retract that question. His voice sounded needy and did not match his poker face.

"… I need to go home. Have a good flight," Kuroko said as he slipped out of the blankets and got dressed.

* * *

Poor guys... Kuroko just doesn't seem interested in romance in these fanfics. XD


End file.
